


international crime fighters unit!

by poalimal



Series: WIP Amnesty [17]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Kid Detectives, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Justin & co solve neighbourhood crimes, nbd.





	1. Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> There is only one word I can come up with to describe this fic.

Hello! My name is Justin Oluransi, and I want to be a detective. Detectives are great because they solve crime, and they do it without hurting people!

Adam says I can't just _decide_ to be a detective one day. 'That would be like me just _deciding_ to be called Justin one day,' he says. 'Saying it doesn't make it true.'

'I would share with my name with you!' I say, because I would! Even though I like everything about Adam, including his name. 'They'd call us Super JJ, International Crimefighters Unit! Regular kids by day--'

Adam jumps up and does a Superman pose. 'Crimefighters by night!!' he says. Ha ha ha. I'm glad Adam is my best friend. There is no one else I'd rather solve mysteries with.


	2. The Case of the Missing Cat.

It is hot! It's summer, but it is very hot! Leila says our town will be underwater in the next ten years - at least we'll be able to swim then!

'Let's go sit in the shade,' Adam suggests. He is facedown on the floor of our clubhouse.

'We _are_ in the shade,' I say. 'It's probably hotter outside at the bottom of the tree than it is up here.'

Adam raises his head. 'But heat rises,' he says. 'So it's actually probably hotter up here.'

'Hm, that is true,' I say, thinking. 'I know! Let's test it.' Adam perks up. 'I'll go down and sit in the shade and tell you if it's cooler than up here.'

Really, I am doing Adam a favour; he never wants to move when it's hot like this. Neither do I, really, but I'm the one who suggested testing it, so I'm the one who should do it.

So I climb to the bottom of the tree and I sit in the shade. It is still very hot. I feel like I am melting.

'Well?' Adam yells down. 'How is it down there?'

'Uh - it's really hot,' I yell back. 'How is it up there?'

'Uh. Still hot!' Adam says. 'I don't think this was a very scientific test, Justin.'

'Why are you two yelling at each other?' says a voice. I turn. It's a girl! Or someone who looks like one, at least. Mama says it's wrong to assume.

'Oh, hello,' I say. 'We were just testing whether it's hotter down here or up there.'

'It's like 100 degrees!' they say. 'I'm pretty sure it's hot _everywhere_. I feel like I'm melting. I wish I could eat ice cream, but I'm lactose intolerant.'

'Oh, I am, too!' I say. We smile at each other. I don't think I've ever seen them around before. They must have just moved into that old house on Cranberry Way. 'What's your name? I'm Justin, and that guy climbing down is Adam. He's my best friend!'

'My name's Larissa,' says Larissa. 'Is Adam-- your robot?'

'Oh no,' I say. 'Our neighbours adopted Adam, he's his own person.'

'Oh, ok!' says Larissa. Adam jumps the last three steps down with a grunt. 'Hey. I'm Larissa. You climb really fast! So - what's the verdict?'

Verdict? Adam and I look at each other. 'Huh?' we say.

'Is it hotter down here,' Larissa asks, 'or up there?'

'Oh,' Adam makes his scanning face. 'The ambient temperature gauge is lower down here--'

'Oh,' I say. 'You were right!'

'--but _I_ feel hotter because of muscular exertion,' says Adam. 'So really you were right, Justin.'

'I think Larissa was right,' I say humbly. 'She, uh, they said it was hot everywhere today.'

'If It's So Hot Outside,' says Adam, in his not very nice voice, 'then Why are you even Out Here?'

Larissa frowns. 'I'm looking for my cat Mr Peebles,' they say.

'Oh no!' I say. 'What do they look like? We'll help you find them!'

'No,' says Adam. 'I'm not gonna help you. And I don't have to, because I am my own person, and I don't have to do what either of you say just because the two of you are human.' And then he storms off.  
  
'I think he heard me,' Larissa frets. 'I didn't mean to hurt his feelings! It's different with robots where I come from, that's all.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that word is bizarre.


End file.
